swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakiyan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Sakiyans rarely venture far from their home system, showing little interest in traveling or trading with the galaxy at large. During the days of the Old Republic, there was some dispute among xenobiologists as to whether the Sakiyans should be classified as a Near-Human Species. The unusual structure of their brain led Imperial xenobiologists to conclude that they were a distinctly alien Species. The highly evolved Sakiyan brain is nearly twice the size of the average Human brain. While the Bith brain remains one of the most advanced among common alien Species, the parts of the Sakiyan brain that process sensory input are superior even to the Bith. These keen senses helped primitive Sakiyans survive against the fierce predators of their homeworld, but even as the Species developed the intellect to use tools and construct weapons and shelters, they retained their sharp senses. In fact, Sakiyans possess what other Species consider nigh-supernatural perception. A series of offworld invasions punctuate Sakiyan history, during which the culture survived by maintaining a constant state of vigilance. Evacuation plans are meticulously prepared and constantly revised. Most Sakiyan communities have multiple plans for evacuation in case of invasion and war. Further, every household and government agency relies on lightweight repulsorlift platforms to quickly transport people, resources, and supplies to safe havens. Once mobile, Sakiyan troops then conduct a constant series of hit-and-run attacks against enemies until their invaders withdraw from the conquered lands. Sakiyan colonies carry with them the tradition of defense and mobility, resisting domination by The Sith, the forces of the Tion Hegemony, and other oppressors. In recent centuries, they have fallen under the economic control of the Hutts, but have averted outright enslavement by keeping the "Slugs" at arm's length in every place except Saki's major trade centers. The ties between the Sakiyans and the Hutts are primarily forged around repulsorlift technology. Sakiyans quickly adopted and improved repulsorlift technology introduced to them by Old Republic scouts. Over the centuries, they have adapted the technology to their needs, focusing primarily on making the motivators smaller and more efficient. The Hutts are particularly fond of Sakiyan repulsorlift technology, as it allows them to construct smaller and more elegant repulsor sleds. Thanks to its location near the heart of Hutt Space, the Sakiyan homeworld escaped the tyranny of the Empire, although many Sakiyan technicians were forced to relocate to Imperial research installations, where they contributed to the development of a new generation of Imperial repulsortanks. The Saki System also escaped the notice of the Yuuzhan Vong as they pressed into Hutt Space- at least during the first advance. The Sakiyan leadership remains concerned that their traditional method of dealing with alien invasions may not work if the war fleets of the Yuuzhan Vong strike against their home. While they generally ignored Hapans and New Republic political overtures before the appearance of the Yuuzhan Vong (Directing them instead to the Hutts), the Sakiyans have shown an interest in helping the Hapes Consortium amd New Republic mount a counter-offensive. Sakiyan Characteristics Personality: Sakiyans are cautious in their dealings with other Species and usually place the interests of themselves and their communities above others. They don't like to be proven wrong and have a poor sense of humor. Physical Description: Sakiyans are hairless, and their skin color ranges from jet-black to deep purple and crimson. (A pale-skinned subspecies also exists, but Sakiyan society normally treats them as outcasts.) They have large craniums and pupils that contract into slits instead of points. Adults stand between 1.6 and 2.1 meters tall. Average Height/Weight: A typical Sakiyan stands at 2.1 meters tall and weighs 65 kilograms. Age Groups: Sakiyans age at the following stages: Homeworld: The tropical world of Saki, located near the astrogation center of Hutt Space in The Outer Rim. Languages: Sakiyans possess their own language, and many learn to speak Basic or Huttese as well. Example Names: Ejaf Ya-Drun, Johr Penyk, Djas Puhr, Kol Rzad, Tudan Sal, Moja Skunax, Vihn Thas. Adventurers: The Sakiyans who dare to venture from their homeworld are usually Nobles, Scouts, and Scoundrels. Some Sakiyans become bounty hunters and assassins, using their keen senses to track down their prey. Sakiyan Force-users are rare. Sakiyan Species Traits Sakiyans share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Sakiyans are notable versatile for a Species, and as such receive no bonuses or penalties to their Ability Scores. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Sakiyans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Sakiyans have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Darkvision: '''Sakiyans ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: A Sakiyan with Perception as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Perception) as a bonus Feat. * Lightning Reflexes: Sakiyans gain a +2 Species bonus to their Reflex Defense. * Automatic Languages: All Sakiyans can speak, read, and write both Basic and Sakiyan. Category:Species Category:Sakiyans